


Phil's return

by fivefeetapart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefeetapart/pseuds/fivefeetapart
Summary: Phil gets home at 2 am from a trip and he and Dan missed each other very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short piece, I wrote it in one go, but I kept working on it for days, there may come more to it some day...

It was 2 am, Dan stretched his arms while he stood up from the coach, mentally preparing himself for sleeping. His neck hurt from sitting in his browsing position too long. He walked to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, when he heard the creaking sound of the front door. ‘Phil?’ Dan said, voice raw of not talking for a long time. No response. Dan walked down the stairs, again calling his boyfriend’s name. 'Is that you Phil?’ When he arrived at the door he saw that is was open and there stood Phillip Lester.

'Jesus Christ, Phil, you scared the hell out of me.’ Phil looked up to the younger man, who was standing halfway up the stairs 'I missed you so much Dan, it was horrible without you.’ 'Oh no!’ Dan replied while walking down the stairs 'shall I make you some tea?’ he asked. Phil nodded. While helping the other man out of his wet coat Dan sighed 'I’m glad you’re back, the house was so empty without you here.’ Phil smiled at him ‘I’m happy to see that you’re still alive.’ Dan laughed ‘It was hard, I can tell you that.’   
Phil stepped towards his boyfriend and put his arms around the younger man’s waist ‘I missed you so much’ he whispered while leaning forward, pressing his nose against Dan’s. ‘I missed you too’ Dan whispered looking into the green-blue-yellow eyes of the older man. ‘So, so, so, so, much’ Phil whispered, but it disappeared into Dan’s mouth while he kissed him. Dan put his arms around Phil to pull him closer and their bodies melted together, they became one. While the kiss got more passionate Phil put his hands in Dan’s hair and softly went through his hair, like he needed to remember exactly how every hair was shaped.

‘Just one second’ Dan said completely out of breath trying to create a little bit space between the two of them, but failing his attempt, because he was pressed against the wall by Phil’s entire body. ‘Wha?’ Phil mumbled leaning into Dan again, trying to kiss him. ‘I just’ Dan put his hands between their chests and pulled at Phil’s t-shirt ‘I just love you so damn much, Phil, and I feel like’ he looked down. Phil put a finger under Dan’s chin, forcing him to look at him. Dan looked desperate ‘Dan, what’s going on?’ Phil asked looked the younger boy in the eyes.

‘Would you please give me some space?’ Dan replied ‘I can’t breath.’ ‘Okay?’ Phil said while he stepped back a bit. ‘Thank you’ Dan murmured ‘Now, Phil, the past days have made me realise something, I can not be longer than a few hours without you, and I don’t want to either, we have spend quite some years together, and I want much, much more to come, if I need to be honest, I want to spend the rest of the years to come with you.’

Phil grasped for air ‘Are you saying what I think you’re saying?’ Dan got a little black box out of his pocket and sat down on one knee ‘Phillip Micheal’ ‘yes!’ Phil practically screamed. ‘Will you at least let me ask you properly?’ Dan said jokingly ‘Oh, yes, of course’ Phil coughed his big smile away. ‘Phillip Micheal Lester, will you marry me?’


End file.
